Blood of the Rising Sun
by IzabellaRiddle
Summary: On a normal mission everything goes wrong and an old enemy causes major damage. Written by Z. contains slash pairing McShep


_Until the day I die_

_I will remember _

_The look on your face_

_As you took your last breath_

_At the hands of those men_

I scowled at the Genii soldier, Acastus Kolya, standing in front of me. He tortures me in my dreams but now in reality as well. The man who had first tried to have Rodney make them nuclear weapons and then tried to take over Atlantis is my arch nemesis. Over the last two years he has hurt both of us so many times. I look down into your eyes seeing the pain and fear, a part of yourself you rarely show, and then you are still...to still

_They tore you from me_

_I couldn't stop them_

_No matter how hard i tried_

_Your mouth sounding out your pain_

_Your eyes dripping out the hurt_

They had ambushed us on the way back to the gate every thought of a normal mission for once leaving me. They had grabbed you from my side before I knew what was happening. Kolya had always had a hatred for the two of us and has always gone after the two of us. I fought against them until I heard the shot from behind me. I looked to you as you fell forward in what seemed slow motion. I heard the moan and saw the tears slide down your face to splash onto the hard ground.

_It wasn't long ago_

_That I figured out_

_How much I needed you_

_As I watched you there_

_Bleeding on the ground I knew_

_That I had waited almost to long_

I had noticed two months ago that what I have felt toward you for the longest time was love not just mere friendship. I had felt it for so long but I didn't know what it was. You were the first and only person I have ever loved. I was so afraid to tell you but I did and you felt the same. You were so happy and now I know that I should have realized sooner because if I had you wouldn't be lying bleeding on the ground two feet in front of me with me unable to do anything about it. The Genii soldier pulled my arms behind me making the muscles of my shoulders blaze with fire when I tried to move forward.

_I would never see the love again_

_I will never hear the words_

_I love to hear you say_

_I will never forget the pain_

_I saw when your eyes went blank_

Before my eyes, I saw the first time you whispered, "I love you," to me in the dark of my room. I already missed the words as only you could speak them so soft and sweet. I also remembered the first time I told you I loved you, that was the day everyone found out about us. My heart clenched when I saw the pain just before those brilliant blue eyes that dimmed before they went out.

_For you i broke free_

_They were surprised by my action_

_With all the pain so close_

_With it right under the surface_

_I let it out_

_Bringing to life the monster_

_The one you tamed so long ago_

I went limp for a minute causing the guard to slacken his hold. It was all I had needed, though he didn't know that. In a fraction of a second I lashed out breaking the mans neck with a sickening crack. I screamed with rage and a part of me was free, a part that I had caged when I met you. In that moment I realized once again just what you mean to me. You had taken away the hard soldier and brought out the person beneath.

_I lashed at them their blood_

_Making my stomach clench_

_I went on and on for an eternity_

_Not only for what they did to you_

_But also for the pain it brought_

I got to them all in turn feeling the blood fall and cling to me and soak my uniform. The metallic smell and color of it made me sick to my stomach as blood always had. You had always hated the smell and sight of blood as well. I kept going even when one of the guys managed to get a punch or two in before he fell dead. I did it for what they did to you and the pain it brought for me to loose you. You had made me whole and now I just wasn't whole anymore.

_The ground is so cold here_

_Why cant I move at all_

_I see the boot fall beside my head_

_And I know why_

The cold seeped into my bones and the world turned gray as i looked into your blank eyes. The darkened blue reminded me of the Atlantean sea and reflected the blazing gold of the sun that had risen and the blood that was everywhere. I moved to run the tips of my fingers across your cheek as I know you loved me to do, but even with you inches from me my body wouldn't let me. I felt the vibration of the blood softened ground and saw the brown leather fall beside my left temple and I knew why I couldn't touch you.

I spoke to you and hoped to God you would hear me, my voice so low and stiff. They took us back to Atlantis, our team did. Aiden, Ronon, and Teyla and everyone mourned. The funeral was beautiful and everyone cried. The tears were good because we were home. Carson comforted Aiden as Ronon did for Teyla. The two couples had always been our closest friends every since we came to Atlantis. Carson and Aiden had come out a short time after we did, encouraged by everyone's excitement over us.

As I held your hand in the dark I squinted as we walked into the light and paradise was ours. I knew it would be okay everything would be okay now. Stopping at the very edge I turned to you taking both your hands in mine.

"Always remember that I fought for you my love...until the day I died. Until the day we died."

_Always Remember that_

_I fought for you my love_

_Until the day I died_

"Today we mourn the death of Dr. Rodney McKay and Lt. Colonel John Patrick Sheppard who died in the line of duty protecting those they loved."


End file.
